Sins of the Past
by Kurasaa
Summary: A mysterious force called the Templar is attacking the TSAB seaching for a man they call "Titanus." But when the Templar find Signum, lost memories return from a forbidden past. The past maybe painful, but sometimes the sins of our past can be fatal!
1. The Eternal Dream 00

**Sins of the Past**

_Prologue_:

**The Eternal Dream**

The dancing lights of the emerald swords become shining beacons in the sober night. Each time they collide, the blades screamed at their rival. The owners of the weapons breathed in gallons of the foreign air through their nasals for the injuries made their teeth grind together. The true purpose of the fight was lost to the two warriors. The combatants were astray in their minds, no longer thinking about winning, but allowing muscle memory to lead them victory.

The fight was not a competition of death between two soldiers on a battlefield, but an exotic ballet of life. Like all stunning dances, it could only be successful done with a partner. They wore identical armor, however it was useless against the sharpen blades they wielded. With every flash of steel, there was another cut into one of the fighters flesh.

Each probed the other's defense, hoping to find a weakness in the mountain before them. With every passing second, they tired at their own rate, yet the victor had already been decided when the swords had made first contact. The techniques that were originally complex and gorgeous become simpler and dirtier. Their strength began to fade, making the grip on taller warrior weaken. In a battle of this magnitude, that was a fatal mistake when his opponent was far more experienced than he. In less than two minutes, the war was over.

Kaidan tried to reach for his sword, but his body was surprisingly numb, even if his mind wasn't,yet the sword lay several arm lengths away from him. He could taste bitter-sweet blood in his mouth, but was not sure if it had just appeared or had been there for some time and his other sensory information had override it. He dared to glance down at where the pulsing feeling was admitting from and was horrified. Even with his hazy vision, Kaidan could see the steel sword embedded in leg. Unfortunately, the blade had left a large gash in its wake. Starting from the bottom of the left side of his rib cage, it got gradually deeper and wider as the wound appoarched his knee cap where the sword had finally stopped. He felt no pain, no sorrow, only the pulsing of his blood as it slowly left his crippled body.

His opponent hesitated for moment after the blow, then quickly removed the blood-stained sword and pressed her hands firmly on the largest part of massive gash. Her hands glow a stall green as symbols below Kaidan and the female formed. The magic runes summoned made the entire war zone light up, but the darkness of the night still seemed to engulf them.

The warrior cursed under her breath for being careless, but other than that, silence reined. As the minutes become hours, her hand gradually moved along the wound, leaving a trail of new pink flesh in its wake. Soon, Kaidan could feel again, even how uncomfortable the pain of the injury was, he did not complain once. Four hours past when the female warrior finally finished covering the wound with the new tissue along with large strips of her blood-soaked tunic, "Get up Kaidan! You've wasted half of my day because you couldn't block one move."

"Yes, master," he replied defeated. He attempted to get up, but midway, he shifted his weight causing him to fall back to the ground. Kaidan's body refused any order he gave it as he tried to get up two more times but ended up where he started. His master looked down at him and sighed.

"Why master?" Kaidan asked in a miserable voice.

"Why what?" His master replied kindly above him.

"Why do you keep telling me to do what is impossible for me? I cannot do it! I have tried and failed. What's the point?" He clawed his fingers into the ground at the tips of his master's feet. She kneeled down and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you talking about getting up or failing to defeat me?" She said sarcastically.

"Both…"

"Now I have a question for you. Why can't you get up?"

"My body hurts. I can't feel certain parts. I am not strong enough." He whispered sorrowfully.

"So what's the difference between defeating me and getting up?"

"Well, there's the fact that one is about defeating you and other is getting up," Kaidan replied to the strange question.

"They're the same. If you can get up, you will have defeated me when I had this same test. So, get up and prove to me you have the will to defeat me!" She shouted at the young man.

Kaidan grunted and groaned as each fiber of his existence screamed in pain, but he would not fail his master again. He slowly pushed himself up and began to stand. As he got to his feet, his consciousness faded onto darkness, but something reached out and grabbed him.

Again, he was on ground, but his master had rare smile on her flawless face this time. "I failed again, why are you happy?"

"You call that failing? You did what most have given up on long before you did. You are more powerful than me when I was your stage. I have nothing more to teach you at this point," she said in a sincere voice.

"Sure there is like that last move in our fight. I never saw it coming."

"You've already seen it; there is no need to teach it you. You are an official Belka knight to protect and service your master until times end," There was a pregnant pause as the master grabbed Kaidan's sword. "I need to be going now. My brother and sister knights are being called by our mistress and I cannot afford to keep her waiting."

"Is it about the war?" Kaidan asked.

"Most likely…"

"Then I'm coming," the young knight declared.

"You're not ready yet, and your mistress will need you. I have my duties as you have yours," she proclaimed loudly as she walked away with her hands in her long pink hair.

"But Master I have to tell you something I…"

"I'm not your master anymore. You _will_ call me Signum," she shouted as she handed Kaidan his sword.

"I have gift for you," exclaimed Kaidan. His hand reached for her hand, but instead grabbed her thigh. Signum graceful fall to one knee and seized his hand with both of hers. She then pressed her body against Kaidan chest.

"Maybe another time," his teacher whispered in his ear.

"Yes mas…Signum," Kaidan said through his smirk.

As she walked away, hundreds of lights gathered from all over planet, approaching her. His conscious began to fade as her beautiful figure become bright pink ball of energy, 'I need you…Master…' he mouthed but the words failed him as darkness overcame him.

A/N: This is my first attempt at MGLN so please forgive if I'm not any good at this.

Please leave reviews (I'll take the Good, the Bad, and the Ugly!)

Also I would like to thank hignum for getting me back to writing…school and life sure do take a lot of my time!


	2. The Past Collides 01

**Sins of the Past**

_Chapter One_:

**The Past Collides**

**March 13****th****, 0079(Military Calendar)  
Midchilda, Lunar System  
07:06 TSAB HQ (Midchilda Time)**

"Signum, what are we doing here at headquarters? Aren't we on mandatory leave?! We could at the party at Nanoha's parent's place on Earthm but nooo!" Shouted a hand sized red-hair person in Signum's ear.

"Sorry Agito, but my boss called me," Signum said to the unison device. "Something about needing the paperwork that you had finished…" she said pointing at the guilty person.

"It's not my fault that he can't take a joke."

"I'm a captain; you can't keep doing these stupid antics or you going to get our mistress in trouble and she's only a few weeks from getting promoted to Rear General," Signum finished long winded.

"**Welcome to** **Time-Space Administration Bureau's Human Resources Department. Please enjoy your day**," the elevator V.I. politely said to the duo as left it.

"Not if you got me fired," Signum said under her breath to Agito.

"HI, I said I was sorry," Agito shouted defensive.

"No you didn't. You said it wasn't your fault," the Belkan Knight retorted.

"Now, just because you are my partner," however, before Agito could finish her remark.

"ENOUGH!!! AGITO, SIGNUM IN MY OFFICE NOW!" scream Colonel Lloyd Sanders from his doorway. His face was beet-red when he shouted again, "NOW!"

Signum and Agito gave each other the evil eye and quickly proceeded to their commander's office.

"What is it, sir?" Signum quickly asked when the door automatically closed behind the duo.

"This," he replied and give Signum a small packet of papers. She picked up the paper and only gave it a half-glance to know what the issue was. Drawn all over the front cover of Signum's report were pictures of the Colonel on fire. She painfully sighed as she looked at her partner, "Anything you have to say about this young lady."

"No, just that I don't like him," Agito screamed and flipped him the bird, before diving behind her mistress. She quickly poked her head for a second to see if the Colonel was going to do anything, "GET OUT."

Without a backward glance, she fled the scene with a sense of accomplished on her face.

As soon as the door closed, both the Colonel and the Captain finally relaxed into their chairs. "At last, some lone time," Lloyd whispered, as if afraid Agito was listening in on their conversation.

"She really hates me, doesn't she," the Colonel grunted while casually massaging his forehead. "Do you think she about, about 'us'?"

"Most likely," Signum replied softly. "I think it's her way of coping with it." She then quickly grabbed his hand, jumped over the desk, and sat in his lab, "Is it really that important to keep our relationship under wraps like this. I mean, it's been almost three years, what is there to loss in hiding this?"

He slowly wrapped his arms around Signum waist, before he murmured, "We could easily loss of careers over 'this', and I know how much your job means to you. As much as I want to, we could be demoted at the very least, and you would never get a chance to be in Yagami's unit again. I care too much to let that happen to you, so will you let to the real reason I got you to come today or you going to continue to nibble at my ear."

"Sure," she passionate said in his ear, sending bolts of electricity down his spine. Lloyd opened the left desk drawer to reveal a black box. Signum's watery eyes grew to the size of dish plates as she stared at the box.

"Captain Signum Yagami, you have been promoted to Lieutenant Colonel," but before he could finish, Signum was viciously beating him with both her fists. "Not the face, not face," Lloyd pleaded, as they both fall out of the chair.

"Here I was, you had been setting the mood just right, thinking you were going to…going too…," but she couldn't finished as she coughing on her own tears. Lloyd calmly got up and placed her back in the chair. He took a knee in front of Signum as he opened the box. Inside were two Lieutenant Colonel Insignias surrounding a simple golden ring.

"Signum, will you marry me?" Colonel Lloyd Sander passionately asked the bewildered woman.

"I don't know, I mean, I'm really mad at you right now," Signum murmured through her new tears.

"Really mad at me." Lloyd just stared at her with his puppy dog like eyes.

"Yes, I'm really mad you."

"So, yes? Or yes, I'm angry?" Lloyd asked her.

"Stop it! I know what you are doing!" Signum cried out.

"What am I doing?"

"You are trying to get me interested by getting me so confused that I don't think about it anymore," Signum whimpered.

"Is it working," Lloyd asked bring her closer.

"Yes."

* * *

**March 13****th****, 0079(Military Calendar)  
Midchilda, Lunar System  
07:30 High Orbit(Midchilda Time)**

"Templar, _Lady's Fury_ is now in place. Fortunately, none of our stealth systems have been compromised," the captain tastelessly whispered in the commander's ear. The commander gave him a passing glance and then turned his attention back to the panel in front of him.

"Captain, my title is Templar Lord, not just Templar," the commander replied calmly without looking from his screen. The captain however showed no remorse in his 'mistake'. "Now are my men ready to drop?"

"No, _sir_. Since my job is to run my ship, you could get your men ready!"

The man gave a small sigh. "Get to it Captain Peter Jol'ura, because I getting tired of your crap. The sooner this operation is over and the sooner you get your precious ship back," the commander shouted.

The Captain flinched at the remark and quickly removed himself from his own bridge, but not before saying, "Damn, Templar scum," under his breath.

"You know it wouldn't hurt to let the man run his own ship, my Lord," said a Templar Knight standing to the right of the commander.

"True, but we have a history of disputes ever since I got him demoted for that scandal he had with the Admiral's wife. He should consider himself lucky that the Admiral didn't kill him, let alone not have court-martialed. Right, Thomas," the Templar Lord said casually to his fellow knight.

The Templar Knight gave his commander a horrified look which was better than most of the reactions from Jol'ura's crew. "You are out to get yourself murdered in your sleep," Thomas half-whispered in his lord's ear.

"I'm kidding, but that aside, do you think that _he_ would really come here," he serious asked his subordinate.

"We have followed him here through twelve systems, and even another dimension. I'm pretty sure that he is down there somewhere," Thomas said pointing to the planet Mildchilda through the starboard visually display screen.

"Now we just wait," as the commander played with sword pendant around his neck, "Right _Mimung_."

**March 13****th****, 0079(Military Calendar)  
Jade, Polar System  
08:00 (Midchilda Time)**

"We're ready," the soldier whispered into Titanus's ear as he walking down the corridors of the _Vengance_. He stared at the man with his dark brown eyes for a second before turning to six men and women flanking behind him.

"Finally, it's been way too long."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoy…

This is my first attempt at MGLN so please forgive if I'm not any good at this.

Please leave reviews (I'll take the Good, the Bad, and the Ugly!)

Also I would like to thank hignum for getting me back to writing…school and life sure do take a lot of my time!


	3. First Blood 02

**Sins of the Past**

_Chapter Two_

**First****Blood**

**March 13th, 0079(Military Calendar)  
Jade, Polar System  
08:00 (Midchilda Time)**

"Captain Pike, another successful jump," Helmsman John reported. Sitting next him Helmsmen Ivan also nodded in agreement.

"Good job people. Now keep a lookout on our sensors for that distress beacon," the aged Captain ordered. Although he was a relatively short man with gentle physical attitudes, Captain Pike made up it in his vigorous spirit.

"Yes sir." The crew of the _Asume_ quickly resumed their previous duties. Captain Pike breathed a sigh of relief. He was too old to have to deal with young personnel who didn't know their duties.

However, compared to Captain Pike's age, the _Asume_ was an infant. The ship was as angelic as her sister ship, the flagship of the TSAB Third Fleet, the _Asura_. With its twelve Arc Lancers, eight Pulse Cannons, the Arc-en-Ciel cannon, and four hundred TSAB's best personnel to ever graduate from the Midchilda Naval Academy aboard made the _Asume_ the forth most deadly vessel in the naval.

As a peaceful silence fall on the bridge, it was abruptly broken by Petty Officer Mai Johns, "I found it. Coordinates 083.-213.912 relative to Gas Giant Jade. It looks bad. Processing ship I.D. right now. Something wrong, she's drifting toward the planet. And there's,…"

However, the ship's A.I, _Eve_, cut her off, **"Captain, enemy contact, activating shields and automatic defense systems."** The lights on the bridge changed from a light blue to a deep red. After a few seconds passed, Eve's digital avatar of a young, blond woman materialized in the virtual pad on the left arm of Captain's command chair. While the _Asume_ had hundreds of V.I.s that ran most of the basic systems from fire control to life support, Eve's job was to monitor and interpret the data into understandable packages.

"**Should I deploy combat cameras?" **

"Yes, the more eyes we can get on the situation, the better," Captain Pike replied.

"It's the _Vengance_ sir," Mai said after waiting patiently, "This pirate ship has been terrorizing the shipping lines in the Hades cluster for months now. She lightly armed, but is crewed by harden-veterans of the Gulf Wars five years ago," Petty Officer Mai read off her screen. "Putting the image on screen three, now."

At first, there was just a picture of the greenish-orange Gas Giant with two black dots. The camera quickly zoomed in on the two vessels. The _Vengance_ looked similar to the _Asume_ in design, but like Mai had pointed out, it had only half the guns of the _Asume_ and lacked the Arc-en-Ciel cannon. The _Vengance_ was a veteran of many battles, and bore her deep blacken scars on her pearly white hull with pride. The purple energy of her cannons lit up the void between the two vessels before clashing violently with the faltering shields of her prey.

"What's it doing all the way right here?"

"That doesn't matter Mai, that civilian ship has taken a lot of hits and if we don't interfere soon, there won't be many people to rescue," Captain Pike stated plainly. He reached into his right jacket packet and pulled out a simple pipe and put it in his mouth. Even though he wasn't allowed to smoke on the bridge, the pipe gave him some comfort.

"Sir shouldn't we report this back to headquarters?" John questioned.

"**Captain, the pirates are jamming all long-range FTL communication and transportations. The only way to get additional help is to physical jump the **_**Asume**_** away or send a low-brand transmission, but I doubt that the vessel has that long,"** Eve replied pointing at the screen next to her, which showed the civilian ship's shields failing.

"Captain, I'll identified the ship sir. It's the _Magisterium. _She's registered as civilian transport between the capital and ice moons of Iva, what's she doing out here?" Mai asked with a confused look on her face.

"We'll ask questions like that later. Mai get on the board, set Condition One throughout the ship. Ensign Leo, tell Medical to be prepare for massive civilian casualties. We're going to save _Magisterium_ before she takes any more damage."

"Eve, how long before we are in weapons range of the Vengance?"

Eve pulled a calculator from her virtual TSAB uniform and began quickly plugging in numbers in it, **"Captain, with our current trajectory, eight minutes and sixteen seconds." **

"That's not fast enough, Helmsmen John increase our thrust to one-hundred twenty percent," Captain Pike promptly ordered.

"Aye-aye Captain."

With the _Asume_ ready for battle and her crew prepared for massive civilian casualties, Adam Pike couldn't help but feel uneasy about the rescue mission. Everything was too by the book and if anything his twenty years of experience as TSAB officer told him was that nothing goes as one plans.

**Midchilda, Lunar System**

Lloyd and Signum were no longer sitting on the Colonel's chair, but on his couch next to the door in his office. Lloyd held her in his firm arms while Signum was playing with golden ring on her hand. "So, I was thinking, we don't tell anyone for at last three week, let my resignation papers and your transfer over as Hayate's personal aid be finalized. So when news breaks, I'm no longer your superior officer and everyone is happy," Lloyd whispered. "However, I think Agito going to murder me in my sleep before I retire though.

"Agito trying to kill you is her way of saying she likes you," Signum replied.

"O.K.," Lloyd grunted, "If it wasn't for her, we would have never gone out in the first place. "

"Yes," Signum laughed, "You had given Agito a bad report due to her pranks and she burned your favorite hat. So, to keep Agito from going to the brig, I begged and pleaded until I convinced you to talk about it over dinner."

"And the rest is history," Lloyd cut her off before she could get to story about him ruining that particular dinner. Attempting to redirect their conversation, "So where are going to live? I was thinking the Yew Mountains north of the capital. At least five acres, we need room for when we get children." But Lloyd quickly stopped when he realized he had hit a touchy subject for Signum. Since she was a program of the Tome of the Night Sky, she didn't age like a normal person but it come at the consequence of never being able to have children.

Fortunately, Signum was in blissful mood. "Let's have three kids, one boy and two girls," she said as she hold up three fingers.

"What would we name them?"

"Kyoko after your mother, Hayate, and Kaidan," Signum whispered.

Lloyd let the moment sink-in before he asked, "I get the first two, but why Kaidan? An ex-boyfriend I don't know about?" Lloyd kissed her cheek, and tightened his grip as if someone else was going to take her away.

"No, I just really like that name. Whenever I hear someone say it, I, what I'm saying, aren't we getting a little ahead of ourselves here. We need to get married before we start thinking about children. I'll already got one to take care of," Signum said pointing at the door.

"Even that big baby will enjoy where I'll getting us married at," Lloyd bragged.

"And where would that be?"

"Well, in three months, I'm going to the Belkan Saint Church where Knight Carim Gracia will oversee the beginning of my journey in the Belkan faith. I was thinking we hold it there that night after my initiation so that you aren't marrying a non-believer."

Signum quickly flipped herself over and passionately kissed Lloyd on the lips. The kiss burned into his flesh and Lloyd felt like he was on fire. When it was over, she slyly whispered into his ear, "There's no way you doing all of these things just to make me happy. What do you want?"

"Well," Lloyd looked around the room sheepishly as if looking for an excuse, "I was hoping to have a big bachelor party, five kegs and open bar, maybe an exotic dancer or two, at least forty buddies of my mine," Lloyd honestly replied. However, Signum swiftly removed herself from the couch, grabbed her uniform jacket, now with the Lieutenant Colonel insignia on the shoulder pads, and was at the door by the time Lloyd rolled off onto the floor.

"Ok, I get it, no exotic dancers, but can I please have the bachelor party?" Lloyd begged on his knees. He had the most pathetic look on his face. "Only two kegs," Colonel Sanders attempted to negotiate.

Signum turned around looked Lloyd into his eyes, "You can have your bachelor party," Signum paused allowing the Colonel's face to light up, "but it's nothing compared to what I have plan for my bachelorette party."

"Good, cause, what?!"

Signum want for the door, but Lloyd stopped her. "We're not done here."

"Lloyd dear, I'll got to get back to the party on Earth or Agito will kill us both," she stated bluntly.

He quickly pulled her in one last embrace and grabbed her hand with the ring on. He examined it over for a second before careful pulling the ring off her finger. Before she could protest, he grabbed the necklace holding her magical sword device, Levantine, and put the ring next to the device. "This way, it's always near your heart and when the time comes, you don't have to wait for me to put it on."

Signum again pulled Lloyd into a passionate kiss, but the door abruptly busted open. "I know it, you are violating my mistress!" Agito screamed at the top of her little lungs.

Before either two of the guilty party could do anything, Agito threw a fireball at Colonel Lloyd Sanders head. As Lloyd attempted to put the fire out, Signum grabbed the little unison device and quickly retreated from the Colonel's office. As she sprinted out, a few aids ran passed her. Although Agito was being crushed behind her mistress's hand, there was a smile on her face as Lloyd screamed, "Not the face, not, dammit, that's cold!"

**Jade, Polar System  
08:17 (Midchilda Time)**

"Captain, enemy ship has taken another direct hit to her bow," Commander Jai Armstrong reported. Pike's second-in-command and future son-in-law was a handsome young gentleman. During the entire engagement, the Commander had done an excellent job at keeping his cool and controlling any cowardice in the crew. With a smirk on his face, Captain Pike got out of chair for the first time since the _Asume_ had jumped in the Polar system and walked up to Petty Officer Mai station.

"Captain, the _Vengance_ has ceased fire, but our long range FTL communications are still down. I believe that they attempting to hail us?" Mai reported. The screen with the Vengance on it was a poor sight. What only six minutes ago had been a gracefully battlecruiser was now a floating piece of scrap metal. During the engagement, each blast from one of the Arc Lancer would caused thirty to fifty life signatures to evaporate on the doomed pirate vessel, but no matter the damage, the ship keep fighting until the last of her capital-class guns was destroyed.

"Sir, something is wrong, but I can't place my finger on it," Commander Armstrong said standing behind Pike.

"I don't like it either but make sure that we are behind the _Magisterium_ and the Vengance just in case they try something," Pike order the Helmsman John.

"Is Lieutenant Simon and his platoon still out there?" Captain Pike asked.

"**No Captain, but they just landed. Do I need to scramble them again?"**

"Get them out there, and have them protect the _Magisterium, _you know, just in case."

"**Yes, Captain."**

"Captain, we have synced our CBN with the Vengance's. We're ready," Commander Armstrong read cutting Mai off. All Mai could do was gave Armstrong an annoyed look on her face.

**"Captain putting transmission on the main screen." **

The man that appeared on the screen was a weathered battle-scarred soldier. His face looked just like his ship did, with some grey hair, and wore the uniform of the Damon Gulf rebels. Even though he stood proudly, his right arm was ripped apart from the elbow down. Behind him, the bridge of the _Vengance_ was in shambles, four other crewmen were visible on the screen, two of them blooding profusely from the forehead, while the other two were died. "TSAB scum, my name is Titanus and I'm here to request your immediate surrender."

Everyone on the bridge of the _Asume_ was dumbstruck. "I believe I misheard you there," Captain Pike hesitated, "Titanus but your ship is crippled, from what my sensors are telling me, half of your crew is died or dying, and your ship's Linker Core has been heavy damage. The _Vengance_ has minutes before it suffers critical failure and takes the whole ship with it."

The pirate only smiled at this statement. "I'm counting on it," Titanus said before the transmission ceased.

"Captain, the Vengance is powering up her dimensional drive, sir. If she activates with the ship's drive in that condition," Commander Armstrong stated.

**"Already ahead of you Commander, frontal shields at one-hundred forty-two percent. Rear shields falling to forty-three percent."**

"This is the Captain speaking, all hands prepare for immediate impact," Pike shouted into the ship's intercom. Before Captain Pike could grab onto the railing next to Petty Officer Mai's station, the _Vengance_ exploded into a giant inferno engulfing the _Asume_. However the _Asume_ was rocked by another explosion that didn't come from the destroyed _Vengance_.

**"CAPTAIN, we are being fired on from the **_**Magisterium. **_** Shields are down. Arc-en-ciel cannon is offline. Captain, ship systems are failing all over,"** but Captain Adam Pikes was leaving unconscious on the floor under to Petty Officer Mai.

**"Ship Log, Commander Jai Armstrong has the bridge,"** Eve reported holding her 'blooding' arm. Even though she was a virtual being, her avatar on the Captain's chair generated herself as being injured just like many of the people on the bridge.

The Commander looked around the bridge sunned by the looks of all the crew looking at him for guidance. With a quick breath, he shouted, "Helmsman John turn us around, I'm not going to die with our back to the enemy," but he noticed too late that John was killed when pipe next to him exploded. "I mean Helmsman Ivan," the Commander soberly ordered.

A loud blast shook the bridge, causing many of the crewmen to scream. **"Commander, Arc Lancers 4, 7, and 8 are offline. Decks A, B, and D are venting atmosphere and I've lost contact with Lieutenant Simon and his men. I'm not putting up any life signs either."**

"Just give me minute, Eve," the Commander whispered. He looked around the room trying to focus on something.

"Petty Officer Mai are you alright?" She sluggishly nodded at Armstrong, while she dragged Captain Pike's unconscious body away her station. When another explosion rocked the Asume, Mai protective threw her body over Captain's Pike's. "Find out what the hell just happened." She again nodded but the Commander's confidence didn't remove the concern from her face.

**"Commander, if you may, the enemy used very powerful illusionary magic, at least rank S. The ship we destroyed was the **_**Magisterium, **_**the **_**Vengance**_** now has us at the mercy of her guns, and without our shields, there's not much to prevent them from sinking us,"** the A.I. Eve announced.

"So those life signatures, were, were" Mai can't finish her sentence because of the tears rushing out.

"**Yes, those were civilians."**

"Alright people, calm down. We got a job to do. And that's surviving. Ensign Leo, look at me. I want all compartments to report to me on their status, now. Eve, it's too quiet. You said we are at the mercy of their guns, why aren't they firing anymore?" Jai asked.

"Commander, it's engineering, they say they have company," Ensign Leo Kale shouted over the chaos of the bridge.

"**There's your answer Commander, but what are your orders."**

Petty Officer Johns picked up Pike's small smoking pipe and handed it the Commander with a grin before walking back to her station. Jai looked the pipe over for a few moments before placing in his mouth. He at last left Mai's station and sat in the Captain's chair for the first time.

"Mai, get the marines to the Main Bridge, Fire Control, and to the Engine Room. If we are getting out of here, we need to repel these boarders," Commander Jai Armstrong yelled with the confidence of Captain Pike at his crew.

Deep inside the hull of the _Asume_, Titanus along with company of his soldiers careful walked over the bodies of the _Asume's_ crewmen. "We need to take control of the Transporter Room and the Bridge at any cost. Everything else is secondary," Titanus shouted to his Lieutenants who then quickly reorganized the men by into squads.

"Does anyone have a map of this godforsaken labyrinth of a ship," Titanus raged.

However, before Titanus could do anything else, one of the bodies on the floor moved. Titanus grabbed the TSAB officer by the throat and lifted her up to eye level. "Could you please tell me where the bridge is young lady?" Titanus calmly asked the struggling officer.

"You can go to hell, before I endanger the lives of my comrades," she spat at him.

Titanus lifted his hand as if to slap her, "I did say please," before plunging his hand into her chest. Instead of blood spurting out, blue-pinkish energy gathered around the ghostly arm of Titanus that pierced her body. Slowly, he pulled his arm out, but the woman screamed as he did it. Her skin color changed from a natural tan to a deathly blue. Her body began to convulse violently until finally Titanus pulled a glowing orb from her chest. She stared at the orb for a moment before her eyes glazed over and locked on the spot forever.

He casually tossed the corpse away against the steel wall, and let the orb slowly disappear into his hand. He let the memories flow through his mind, "That way," Titanus pointed toward the left corridor. Without hesitation, his men followed.

TBC

A/N: Finally, it's been too long…

This is my first attempt at MGLN so please forgive if I'm not any good at this.

Please leave reviews (I'll take the Good, the Bad, and the Ugly!)

Also I would like to thank hignum for getting me back to writing…school and life sure do take a lot of my time!


	4. Homecoming 03

**Sins of the Past**

_Chapter Three_

**Homecoming**

**March 13th, 0079(Military Calendar)  
Jade, Polar System  
09:14 (Midchilda Time)**

"Commander, the pirates have just taken control of the Transporter Room! Major Kenta says that he lost half of his platoon trying to hold it, sir," Ensign Leo warily reported from his station in the devastated bridge. As Leo broke the news, the already low morale of the crew visibly plummeted.

While the bridge itself was still mostly intact, it was painfully obvious that the ship had been crippled. There were several panels on the ceiling that were on the verge of falling out and sparks erupted from most of the control centers. More than half of the visual displays were down; so many stations had to share screens.

Another evident sign of the battle were the dozens of bodies lying on the floor. Captain Pike along with fifteen other personnel were packed next to Petty Officer Mai John's station while three medics hovered attentively around them, constantly checking their conditions. Another thirteen were covered in slowly reddening white sheets and were placed in the back of the room, but they could still be seen every time they had to report something to Commander Armstrong.

"_**Commander at this rate, we will lose the ship in less than hour. I advice that we destroy any key equipment and sensitive data, including, regrettable myself,"**_ Eve said telepathically to the young man. Even though Eve wouldn't normally speak through telepathy as she personally found it rude, this information would have demoralized the crew even more than it already was. _**"It will only take ten minutes."**_

"_No_," Armstrong replied also using telepathy, "_someone needs to tell the TSAB what's happened here."_

"_**Commander, with FTL communications down the only way to do this is to uses the short-band frequencies and that could take weeks or…"**_ Eve paused, her visual avatar tapping her head.

"_Or,"_ the Commander continued, _"you could piggy-back on FTL beacon we dropped before we jumped here and be back to Midchilda within a few days,"_ the Commander finished optimistically.

"_**Actually, sixty-two hours, fourteen minutes and three seconds, sir,"**_ Eve politely corrected.

"_Whatever, how long do you need to package all of your data before you can broadcast,"_ he asked.

"_**One hour and twelve seconds if I transmit all of my data, but most of it is useless pieces of data from the V.I.s so most likely twenty minutes for all the crucial files,"**_ Eve chimed.

"_Get to work then, I'll buy you as much time as I can,"_ the Commander ordered.

"**Already ahead of you,"** Eve stated outloud before her virtual display flittered out and vanished. However, in the turmoil that was the bridge, very few noticed her disappearance.

"Helmsman Ivan, what is our status on the engines," Commander Armstrong shouted to the bewildered enlistee.

"Sir, engineering says that might have engine three operational in ten minutes, but without our shields, all the _Vengance_ has to do is fire one of their cannons, and we are died in the water again, sir," Ivan replied in terror. The Commander let out a painful sigh, his diminishing patience for this particular man was apparent as he tapped the smoking pipe against the armrest of his chair.

"Calm yourself, I'm not asking for your option. Now, how about our Multi-Dimensional Drive. What's its status?" Commander Armstrong asked with his most composed voice as he placed Pike's pipe back in his mouth.

Before the Helmsman could reply, Ensign Leo injected with a defeated voice, "Commander, I just lost signal with the MDD room, I believe that the pirates just took it, sir." In a heartbeat, the _Asume's_ bridge again become deadly quiet. They all knew that without that drive, there was no escape from this deathtrap.

"Ensign, get me Major Kenta and his men on the line ASAP," Armstrong ordered calmly breaking the silence. With those words, everyone broke out of there trances and returned to their work. Ensign Kale swiftly opened a line to the Major.

A simple smile appeared on Commander Jai face as he thought about Major Kenta. With Kenta still being alive, things were beginning to turn around. They had served together on three separate duties and had recently become close friends. It also helped that out of all the officers on the ship, the Major had the most close-quarter combat experience.

"Major Kenta, can you hear me?" Armstrong said in most tranquil tone possible. A screen next to him flickered to life which displayed a giant X over the word, IMAGE.

"Yes, sir! Damn, it's good to hear your voice sir. What's the status of my reinforcements? I can't go and take back anything with only twelve men," Kenta exhaled weary. Although he tried to hide it, he sounded like a broken man. Armstrong could only imagine how battered and exhausted the Major and his men were.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but there is no one left to send," the Commander exhaled painful, "From what I have gathered, there at least hundred held up in the Engine Room, and another sixty in the Fire Control. There's also some small pockets in D Deck," Armstrong paused to let the news settle in.

"Commander, give me ten minutes and I'll retake the transporter room," Major Kenta replied with new energy that only Armstrong's friend could muster. But Jai couldn't be as optimist as the Major.

"No, I need you hall ass up the bridge right now. The pirate's next move will be to storm the bridge, and I'll only got three marines up here with an additional forty crewmen. I need your platoon's combat expertise. Hopefully, we make them blood enough, we can get them to come to terms," Commander Jai Armstrong explained. Although he didn't believe that the pirates would go to the negotiation table, he had to give his men hope.

"Alright ladies, you heard the man let's get moving, and Jenkins get your sorry ass…," Major Kenta shouted before Ensign Leo cut the transmission.

Suddenly Eve announced, **"Ship Log, Captain Pike has the comm."** This got the bridge's attention. Everyone stared at Petty Officer Mai as she half dragged and half carried the elderly man toward the Commander. Armstrong quickly jumped to their aid and helped Pike into the chair.

Without a second thought, Armstrong placed the pipe back in its owner's hand. Confused at first, it took a second for the Captain to realize what was in his hand. Pike give him a stone glance and whispered, "Not a scratch?" The Commander smiled and nodded his head.

"Jai, what's our status?" Pike asked casually.

"Well Captain, it's," but before Armstrong could finish the sentence, Ivan jumped in.

Although Ivan was a very short man, he had a thunderous voice that hurt the throbbing Captain's ears, "We're dead in the water, sir! Those damn pirates control half of the ship and God dammit, and they've got the MDD and the TR and FC and…" Helmsmen Ivan rant ended when Commander Armstrong stormed across the room and slapped the enlistee across the face.

"Get a hold of yourself man before your hysteria spreads," Armstrong yelled in Ivan's face. The man violently nodded his head in agreement and ran back to his post. The Commander breathed out another long sigh and turned to Captain Pike, "Sorry about that, sir, but that's not the first time he has done that," Armstrong whispered.

"You've done good," Captain Pike praised, "More than anyone else could have ever expected in this situation. Please if you could, grab me some water, my forehead is throbbing and the medics won't give me any medicine, something about internal bleeding or something," the Captain moaned as he hold his hand against a large bandage. A few seconds later, the Commander returned with a bottle of water.

"Eve upload the status reports directly to my head," he jadedly said to the A.I console panel.

"**Aye, aye Captain,"** Eve replied. **"However, I must advise against it. This normally is very painful, but in your condition you could pass out again."** The Captain glared at the A.I. until, **"If you must have your way."** Instantly, the Captain's head erupted in agonizing pain, but he refused to pass out. Although most of the crew didn't notice the Captain's ordeal, Mai gave the Commander a concerned look and was ready to leave her station, but Armstrong held his hand out and shook his head no.

Just as the first damage reports were being downloaded into Pike's brain, the only door to the bridge abruptly opened. Several crewmen jumped for cover as just as many raised their magic devices at the door, only to notice it was just Major Kenta and his squad. A sigh of relief settled on the bridge and most of the crewmen returned back to their work. However, as the Commander inspected the marines, they were just as worn out and battered as the Commander had feared.

Out of the twelve men that Kenta had only a few minutes ago, there were eight soldiers standing while two of them carried their ninth member. Two of the medics rushed to their fallen comrade and began to immediately stabilize her condition. Before the Commander could ask what happen, "We got ambushed on the way to the bridge," Kenta paused in remorse, "We lost Joe, Harry, and Thomas in their cross-fire, if they didn't outnumber us, I would have gone back and dragged them here myself. Sarah, she take a blast straight in the chest, fortunately she still had most of her body armor intact when it happen. She'll live," the Major finished confidently.

"What are orders, Commander," Kenta then noticed the Commander pointing his thumb back at his superior officer behind him. "I mean, Captain."

"Get some fluids, take a minute breather and gather all the weapons you can get your hands on. Recruit ten to fifteen crewmen then assemble them outside the bridge. Get them to make as many barricades in that corridor. If they want to take the bridge, we will make them bleed for it," the Captain calmly ordered. Even though he know from the raw data he was gathering from Eve it was impossible to prevent the Damon's Pirates have from taking the bridge, he still hoped they could pull something off.

"Jai get over here," Captain Pike requested and in a few steps, the Commander took his place by Pike's side.

"Yes, sir."

"_We have a traitor_," the Captain drily said telepathy to the large man hovering behind him. Although the Commander wasn't really surprised, his face still had a stunned look on it.

"_Are you sure, I had the same thought, but if it's true, who? But why tell me? I could just as likely be the turncoat as anyone else?" _The Commander finished cautiously.

"_If you are the traitor, then may the Gods bless our souls, but I knew for a fact you can't be the traitor. I wouldn't let some two timing bastard marry my daughter, and what kind of traitor would hold the ship for the last forty-five minutes_."

"Thanks, dad?" Jai replied out loud by accident earning some strange looks from Ensign Leo and Petty Office Mai.

"_No, whoever the traitor is has access to only a few key systems of the Asume. This person or persons inserted several subroutines that overrided Eve's sensors and shut-down all internal defense systems. Eve correct me if I'm wrong." _he said looking knowingly at Eve's panel. Normally, A.I. would haven't have been eavesdropping but these wasn't ordinary circumstances.

"_**No Captain, your theory has merit. I have checked all my V.I. programs and have currently found four hundred thirty-two altered lines of code. Whoever this person is, knows exactly when I check and update all of my programs. I've also began background checks to see if I can found any abnormalities, but so far, nothing out of place." **_Although she was computer program, her voice contained a certain amount of disappointment.

"_We'll resume this debate at later time," Pike paused for moment as the last of the reports were downloaded into his mind, "Commander, I want you to help our marines hold the corridor outside the bridge. Other than Major Kenta, you have the most combat experience out of all my remaining officers combined. I can handle the bridge,"_ the Captain said confidently.

"Ford, are your men ready to go," Armstrong shouted toward Major Kenta as he swiftly navigated toward the forward bulkhead.

"You know me, I'm always ready to get it on. Marines on me," Kenta ordered to seven marines behind him. However, as they leaving, their injured comrade, Sarah fought her two medic captors as they wrestled her back to the first aid station. The Major ran over to his marine and whispered in her ear, "Sergeant Logan, don't worry, we'll be back before you know it. I also need someone to make sure these crewmen don't hurt themselves while I'm gone. You reading me marine."

Sarah had a frustrated look, but she replied with a simple nod. Kenta padded her on the shoulder. "That's my girl. If only my old lady would do as I say, then life would perfect," he said with smile. She returned it with her own grin.

"Get tactical marines," the Commander barked as he left the room while the other ten marines and twenty crewmen following him. Major Ford Kenta got up to leave but the Sergeant grabbed his arm.

"Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it," Kenta gave Sarah one last tap on the shoulder before following his men out into the dark hallway.

While the bridge had become much quieter, Captain Adam Pike didn't mean the silence. His head was still throbbing.

"_Eve, what's your status on General Protocol 23,"_ the Captain asked politely to the A.I.

"_**The Commander and I have already begin the process, I'm currently at seven percent completion. At this rate, I confident that I'll be done in twenty-two minutes,"**_ Eve said proudly. _**"If you and the Commander didn't keep asking me questions, I would get done faster."**_

"Alright, I'll…"

"Captain, I've got incoming rift spaces," shouted Mai from station. While the crew of the Asume had mixed emotions, the Captain had a bad feeling. They never got to send a distress signal and even if they did, there was no way the TSAB could have mounted a rescue mission this quickly.

Suddenly three screens appeared in front of the Captain with images of three other infamous pirate vessels.

**Midchilda, Lunar System**

"Explain **again** why we still aren't going to Mistress Yagami's party…_**again**_?" the little flame head unison device Agito complained to Signum. They were both waiting in their office, while Signum patiently sat at her desk and Agito was flying in circles around her master's head in hopes of provoking a response.

"We are going to stay here until we get word of Colonel Sander's condition." Yet, Signum's reply didn't help Agito's mood.

"It's just a little burn hair, if I really wanted to hurt him I would have aimed low…" Agito screamed at her mistress however the glare Signum gave her sent chills down her shine, "I mean, I'm really, really sorry."

"We will wait," Signum calmly stated.

The unison device flow down to Signum's desk and dropped down onto her knees. "WHY?! We're missing food, drinks but most importantly CAKE! I can tolerate missing some old friends, but please not the cake. Anything but cake…" Agito begged.

"You should have thought of that before you set Lloyd's head on fire," Signum again calmly replied while drinking her green tea.

Before Agito could mount a response, the door to their office opened. For the first and only time in her life, Agito hoped it was Colonel Sanders, but was deeply disappointed. The one who stood in the doorway was their long time friend, Subaru Nakajima holding a massive stack of papers. The blue-haired human cyborg was just as surprised to see them as they were her. "Captain Signum, what are you guys doing here?"

Signum and Agito looked at each other and then Subaru. "What are you doing in our office? I thought the MSRT office was in room 203B. Also I'm not a Captain anymore," Signum said proudly pointing at the Lieutenant Colonel Insignia on her shoulder. Subaru promptly took a step back into the hallway and saw that the room number was 256. She embarrassedly looked down at the floor, gave herself a light punch to the head, and she nervously laughed.

"So, I thought you guys would be on Earth celebrating with the rest of the gang. Why are guys here? Especially you Signum, I mean who had to die for you to come back to Headquarters and miss Hayate's promotion party?"

Signum slowly pointed her finger at the Agito and stated bluntly, "Her fault."

"O no you didn't! You wanted to come see Colonel Sanders and you are using me as an excuse. I'm a victim here. She's purposely keeping me away from my cake! Please Subaru save me!" The unison device cried while tugging on the cyborg's sleeve. Subaru let out a painful sigh. She knew exactly where this argument was going and she wasn't going to play referee.

But before she could get out of the room, Signum asked, "Thinking about it, why aren't you on Earth? This is rare time when everyone from Section Six gets back together and you are missing it."

"My father is really bogged down with all of this retirement paperwork. Apparently, if you are a General, the TSAB never wants you to leave. So I helping my dad get through all of this so he could also make it to the party. But at the rate we are going, we might never get done," Subaru commented, only to drop all of the papers she was carrying. Quickly, Signum and Subaru were both picking up the paper off the ground. Looking at the pages, Signum noticed there was a lot of paperwork had Colonel Sander's signature on it. Written on top these pages were 'Resigning Officer's List for Fall 079'. Signum felt a large wave of warmth knowing Lloyd was already keeping his promise.

"Don't do it Signum, I know what you are thinking, but…"

"We could help you get all of this paperwork done so you and father can both be at the party too," Signum offered much to the dismay of her partner.

"Would you?! Thank you so much, Signum. And you too Agito. If we get this done fast enough, I might have sufficient time to bake you a cake at Nanoha's parent's place," Subaru proposed. With a giant grin on her face, the bribe worked.

"Signum what are we waiting on? We've got paperwork to get done! Come on, faster, faster," the device shouted as she attempted to push the Cloud Knight out the door.

"Wait a second," the purple haired program pleaded, "I need to leave a note. Just in case the Colonel drops by." Signum quickly wrote up a short letter and left it on the desk. Unfortunately, when the door shut between the trio, the gust of air caused the note to flip over showing only a blank piece paper.

**  
Jade, Polar System  
09:34 (Midchilda Time)**

The last hour had been one the bloodiest that Titanus had seen in years. The crew of the _Asume_ had viciously defended the ship and in some areas to the last man. Although his forces weren't suffering the same number of casualties as their prey, he could afford to lose any more men if he wanted the phase of his plan to work.

The fight for the corridor leading to the bridge had been much more organized then he had ever imagined. Eleven soldiers of the _Asume_ hold the hallway for nearly twenty minutes, until finally one of his men had the ingenious idea of launching a frag grenade into the opposition's position. Normally, physical weapons wouldn't have worked against well-trained mages, but with of their attention on creating magical barriers against energy blasts, they failed to create any barriers that prevent the slow moving grenade from rolling into their barricade. The explosion killed five instantly while another three, who were stunned by blast, were killed when their shields faltered. However, as if victory as in his hand, it was just as suddenly taken away from him. The _Asume's_ internal defense systems were beginning to reactivate, including the nearly indestructible barrier that was the bridge's force field which the three surviving mages retreated back too.

With the arrival of the _Raven's Delusion_, the _Shadow's Gauntlet_, and the _Tracker_ Titanus now had the forces to storm the bridge of the _Asume_ but by the time he and his men had broken through door and they would have missed their only window. He can't leave this to chance.

"Maka, where are you," he shouted in the crowd of soldiers around him. A tall purpled hair woman lugging a short Belkan sword in her left sword and wearing an identical combat uniform as Titanus approached. While she physical resembled a sixteen old teenager, she carried herself like all of the other Damon veterans. Although she was worn out from the battle, she had a large grin on her face. She was one who thrown the grenade.

"I need your strength Maka, please lend it to me," Titanus requested respectfully to the young warrior. Although Titanus was a physical giant, the man was about to pass out from exhaustion for he had lead every charge from when they had breached the hull of the _Asume_ to the bridge. The warrior maiden only nodded and held out her hand for the pirate captain to grab. When he did, Maka violently erupted into purple flames. Her body slowly disappeared until were was nothing left of her except her empty clothes and sword.

Before, Titanus's hair was a dark brown, but now it had transformed into more of a light purple color. All of his wounds that allocated during the battle were also gone. He took in deep breath before he opened his eyes. However, only a few of the man around him were shocked by this transformation.

He grabbed the sword from ground and gave it a few practice swings before whispering to herself, "Are you ready, Maka?"

Inside his mind, he felt the woman reply, "Always, Master."

**Midchilda, Lunar System**

When Colonel Sander opened the door to Signum's office, the last thing he expected was for the room to be deserted. Lloyd took a quick look around the room, before he stepped back out the doorway and stopped a young Lieutenant that was walking by.

"Colonel, I didn't see you there. What can I do for you, sir," the young officer obediently said.

"Have you seen Colonel Yagami," but the young man shook his head no. The Colonel thought about for a second only to realize he had asked for Colonel Hayate Yagami. Neither Hayate nor Signum promotions were completely official yet.

"I mean Captain Signum Yagami," Lloyd corrected himself.

"Yes, sir, I saw them marching down to General's Nakajima just a few minutes ago. Do you need me to go them for you sir, it's on my way to the Transporter Room," he asked.

"No, I can go get them myself. You said you were going to the TR department right?" The young Lieutenant nodded in agreement. "I have message for Captain Pike when he arrives. Could you hold on a second," Sanders asked politely. Again the officer just obediently nodded his head.

Lloyd quickly rushed back into Signum's officer and noticed a blank piece of paper on the corner of her desk. He grabbed a pen and wrote a short message that read, '_Haven't seen you in a year. Hope you have free time before you leave back to the Asume. How about Ryan's Inn? It always has good seafood. Your friend, Lloyd Boyd Sanders_' He folded the piece of paper and handed to the young man patiently waiting at the door.

"What's your name soldier? I'll write you up for good behavior later for being so helpful," the Colonel explained.

"Jo Yang, sir," he answered.

"Well, Lieutenant Jo Yang have yourself a good afternoon."

"Yes, sir, you too," Yang replied as walked away, but before he turned the corner.

"Wait, how long before they shut down regular transporter traffic for the Asume's resupply run?," Sanders inquired. This question at first surprised the Lieutenant because only a few people know about the mishap with the original loading of the Asume, but realized that this was a Colonel, they know everything.

"In about fifteen minutes, sir. Anything else, sir?"

"No, thank you for your time," Lloyd replied and immediately ran off after Signum's trail. Yang waited a second, just in case the Colonel had another question, before resuming his previous duties.

**Jade, Polar System  
09:42 (Midchilda Time)**

The Captain didn't have much to say to his remaining crewman. They already know the outcome, and there was no point in sugar coating with false hope or foolhardy gambles. The pirates were going to breach the bridge and most likely kill everyone who stands in their way. They ended more time.

Commander Jai Armstrong was now laying with the wounded. The grenade carved out a large piece of his cheek and left eye when it exploded. He also had three pieces of shrapnel buried into his shoulder, hip, and right leg. Although he was conscious when Jenkins and Kenta carried him back, the medics sedated him so he wouldn't have been awake when they pulled the shrapnel out.

However, Kenta was a walking died man. He saw the grenade and had jumped behind Jai and explosive. If he hadn't, Jai would have died, but Major Kenta had taken a fatal amount of damage. He died a few minutes after they retreated back to the bridge. Although one of the medics attempted to move Ford Kenta's body back to the morgue, Sarah Logan had a death grip on him. She had his head resting in her lap, as if he was sleeping. She also had dragged herself and Kenta into a position in front the entrance of the bridge. No one dare bother her.

Corporal Jenkins also cover the entrance with Sarah and stood protective over Ford's body. While Sarah had a crazed look into her eyes, Taylor Jenkins looked like the devil incarnate. In his left hand, he had Kenta's rifle and in his right, he had combat knife.

They could all hear hammering on the door and the ceiling where the pirates were attempting to drill their way through. The only panicking though was Helmsman Ivan, but most of the surviving crew blocked out his constant wailing.

"_**Captain, one minute and thirty more seconds,"**_ Eve reported.

_"Good, when you are ready, just execute the transmission_," Pike ordered.

_**"Aye, aye, Captain. It has been a privilege to serve with you,"**_ Eve replied with the most sincere voice she could generate. Her visual avatar gave the Captain a final salute before disappearing.

When the Captain looked up, all he saw was magical device pointing at his chest. Before he could react, he felt an energy blast tear through his left side. His body immediately went numb. Everything seemed so far away.

Even in this semiconscious state, he watched in horror as the energy field blocking the doorway to the bridge disappear. Like lightning, a sword wielding warrior leaped through the door and disarmed Jenkins before he got a shot off. In the same motion, the warrior grabbed Jenkins' knife and slashed Sarah's left hand causing her to drop her magical device.

Above him, the ceiling collapsed letting four pirates jump through the gap. In a matter of few seconds, it was over.

Captain Pike could barely breathe now, but he refused to give in now. Never before did it take so much energy to lift up his head. Standing in front of him was Helmsman Ivan with Armstrong's service pistol. Now looking back, it was obvious that Ivan was the traitor. He was a late minute transfer, but he couldn't remember the officer who had signed the transfer papers. He looked around to see the warrior who had disabled his last marines now hovering over him.

The man was huge, but if it wasn't for the purple hair, he would have found him terrifying. "Hello again, Captain Pike. My name is Titanus, but there are more pressing issues than simple introductions. I have a plane to catch, but I need a passport," the pirate yelled pointing at Pike chest.

Before Adam Pike could say anything, the finger that was pointing at his chest was gone. Titanus's arm was now inside his chest. It burned like the fires of hell as each twitch of Titanus's hand felt he was tugging on his very soul. The world was getting darker, he couldn't breathe anymore. He couldn't hear Petty Officer Mai screaming, but he knew she was by the look on her face. He could see his first wife's face now, giving him words of encouragement, reminding him to keep fighting. The bastard was looking into his memories, and he wasn't going to let him get what he wanted. But the room was now spinning, and there was only a bright light in front of him. Adam Pike tried to cry, but no tears formed. He wasn't going to see his baby girl get married.

But before he died, he remembered. With all of his remaining strength, he sent Eve three letters before she transmitted away, LBS.

The room was silent. A screen to the right of Captain Pike flashed 'TRANSMISSION SENT'. At first Titanus blankly looked at it until flashes of Pike's memories showed him that the primary A.I. for the _Asume_ had escape. Although it would get back the TSAB until after their operation, this was unforeseen mishap. He turned to Helmsman Ivan and punched him in the face causing the man to stumble backward. "You had two very simple orders! Turn off the shields and keep the A.I. here! Now they will know about where his ship is and be able to track it back to us," Titanus raged.

However, his body began to tremble and collapsed to the ground. Purple energy erupted from body until Maka reappeared completely naked next to Titanus side. The pirate Captain threw his jacket over her so she wasn't nearly as embarrassed. With the aid of the warrior maiden, Titanus got back up to his feet. "Omega, with your man, gather the prisoners into the cargo bay. The rest of you go to the Transporter Room. We have much work to done, and little time to do it in."

**Midchilda, Lunar System  
09:50 High Orbit(Midchilda Time)**

Captain Peter Jol'ura was very upset. First the Templar Lord goes AWOL along with eight of personal guard in his personal shuttle and now he had an incoming transportation. Did any of these Templar understand the concept of stealth operation?

However, when he saw who had transported into his ship, his anger subsided. The man before him wore the colors and armor of a Templar Knight, but he had a different aura then the other knights. Although he only looked twenty years old, he had a sense of power and wisdom that rivaled that of the Templar Lord without the arrogance. "My Lord, what an honor it is to have you on my ship," the Captain humbly bowed.

"We don't the formalities, old friend. Where is the Templar Lord? I need to speak to him immediately," the young knight replied back.

"I'm sorry my Lord, but the Templar Lord decided to leave unannounced. From what I've gathered they are going to the planet's surface. What are your orders my liege?" The Captain asked.

"Prepare a shuttle for me, I'm going after him," the knight ordered.

The Captain bowed again, "By your command, Lord Knight Kaidan."

**Midchilda, Lunar System  
**

The Transporter Room in the TSAB Headquarters flickered to life. Out of the powerful energies materialized an elder officer.

"Welcome back Captain Pike," the young Lieutenant Yang said proudly.

"It's good to be home," he said as other members of his crew emerged out of the void behind him.

TBC

A/N: Finally, it's been way too long…like almost a month….

This is my first attempt at MGLN so please forgive if I'm not any good at this.

Please leave reviews (I'll take the Good, the Bad, and the Ugly!)

Also I would like to thank hignum for getting me back to writing…school and life sure do take a lot of my time! I hate being a double major…I will take a while before I post the next chapter…I'll got finals in two weeks…but soon it will be summer and I'll have more free time


End file.
